


Sweet Dreams

by Asherini



Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlastor Week, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asherini/pseuds/Asherini
Summary: Alastor has been having some curious dreams lately, so he seeks out Charlie for some guidance.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Nightmare/Dream 😴💭 
> 
> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.

Red tipped claws combed through golden locks as he fed her his cock. Pretty black lips were stretched wide around his girth, her rosy cheeks puffed around her exertion, and those enchanting doe eyes looking up at him, shining in their unabashed lust. How they ended up like this, Alastor didn’t recall, but honestly, it was rather difficult to think of anything with the Princess of Hell lavishing him in such a manner. Something was building in him, something warm and exciting; what it was, he did not know, after all, he had never done anything like this before. When delicate fingers gave feather-soft touches across his sack and taint, he hips raised up into her wet mouth, his balls tightening as he exploded. He held her head still, watching as she struggled to take his load, his thick semen filling her in excess until a small line dribbled down the corner of her lips, and he thought he had never seen anything more breathtaking.

Gentle rays of sunshine cascaded through his large windows of his bedroom, bright ruby eyes blinking open. Roused from his slumber, he angrily tossed his sheets back, revulsion filling him, at himself and the now-soiled sheets in which he now lay. Ever since he had laid eyes on the charming princess, he’d started having these _dreams_. Never before had he experienced such vivid, such _lurid_ , visions; never before had he wanted so badly to experience them in his waking hours.

Two months had passed since he had offered to help Charlie with her silly hotel; two grueling months of suffering through her adorable gestures, captivating singing, graceful dancing, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. All he wanted to do was throw her down and…do _something_ to her. In his eternally questionable judgement, the Radio Demon had accepted her offer to take a room in her establishment and that had been the day which had sealed his fate. Now, no matter how much he wanted to escape, or tell himself he wanted to escape, from the little minx, he couldn’t. Even when she wasn’t near him, her presence and alluring scent lingered in every pore of the hotel. Did she have any earthly idea how intoxicating she was?

At first, he told himself he may just be reacting to her succubus nature, but he knew better; this was Hell, succubi were everywhere and he’d never been persuaded by their feminine wiles in the past. No, he knew, even if he didn’t say it out loud, that he was positively twitterpated with his charming demon belle. What he did not know, unfortunately, was what to do about it. In his 30 years of life, and nearly 90 years of death, he had never had a romantic relationship with anyone. He was far too engrossed in his more _peculiar_ pastimes to bother. Even with individuals with which he was interested, there was no stirring of any passions within him, merely surface level entertainment.

What was worse, worse even than the pining, was that he didn’t feel comfortable enough with anyone in Hell to actually inquire on how to proceed. Mimzy, Angel Dust, and Niffty would demand disgusting intimate details, Rosie and Husk would likely want his head examined, not that he would blame them, and the thought of discussing anything remotely personal with Vagatha made his stomach turn. After nearly a week straight of daily wet dreams, he had determined he would address the problem at its source.

A sweet melody made his large ears twitch when he exited his room, and like a siren’s call he found himself pulled in the direction of her suite. His heart skipped a beat at the music she wove so easily into the early morning; such a talented little demoness. Since there were so few of them, and to make cleaning easier on Niffty, all six occupants shared the same floor, though several rooms apart to enjoy more privacy. The bubbly blonde was his neighbor across the hall and a few doors down, and with each step he took he tried to clear his mind of the lingering dream from the night before, bracing himself for the impending conversation.

Before he could talk himself out of it, his knuckles connected with mahogany of her door. Her singing paused, a tragedy really, and he nearly choked when she answered the door in a thin tank top and sleeping shorts. Fluffy ears turned downward as he whimpered his longing, and if he had to guess, his ashen face was likely the same shade as his jacket. When she smiled and tilted her head in a silent question, her golden tresses fell to the side, allowing for a better view of the taught material pulled snugly across her chest, which evidently had nothing but her tempting flesh underneath.

“Good heavens…” He whined, sorely tempted to tuck his tail and run. “G-Good morning, my dear! Perhaps this is…uh, a bad time?”

“Good morning, Alastor!” The blonde sang happily, retreating back to invite him in. “Don’t be silly! Come on in!”

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he nodded and took a few rigid steps into her suite. Unconcerned about her partner’s robotic behavior, Charlie floated around her room, picking up her song again as she collected laundry off the floor, picked out clothes for the day, and brushed her hair. When she bent over her mattress to make the bed, her plump derriere presented to him, he pressed himself against the door as his eyes lidded, fire settling in his core and blood rushing southward. This was clearly a poor idea.

“Did you have something you wanted to talk about?” She asked innocently, putting the final touches on her bed with a few fluffed pillows, glancing over her shoulder with a smile.

“Satan have mercy, you are stunning…” The demon groaned under his breath. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he reminded himself he could do this. “Yes indeed, my darling! You’ll forgive me if I’m not quite sure where to start. It’s a bit of an…awkward topic.”

Jumping onto her freshly made bed, her hair and breasts bouncing with the action, she patted the spot next to her playfully. If he had not already been dead, he thought he might have keeled over from the spike in his blood pressure. Straightening up, he told himself that he was a powerful overlord within Hell, a notorious serial killer, and raised a gentleman first and foremost; he could most certainly have conversation with his business partner without acting like an adolescent teenager going through puberty. Putting a laughable amount of distance between himself and the blonde, he sat stiffly, and though she giggled, she did not move closer.

“You can talk to me about anything, Alastor.” Her sweet voice tried to comfort him from the other end of the mattress. “Just let it out.”

Clearing his throat, he stared straight ahead, crimson eyes focused on a spot just above her dresser. “Yes, well, I…. You see, I’ve been having….” Why was this so difficult? “Dreams, my dear, I’ve been having strange dreams lately.”

“Are they bad dreams?” She asked curiously. “Are you okay?” Bless her sweet little heart.

Shaking his head slowly, he stifled a shudder as memories flooded him. “No, not at all, darling. In fact, they’re actually… _quite_ delightful.”

Leaning over, she smirked at him teasingly. “Oh? Are you having naughty dreams, Alastor?”

The mischievous tone in her voice caused his body to react immediately and he crossed his legs in an attempt to hide his erection. Unfortunately for him, Charlie had noticed, though she said nothing embarrassing about it, and a victorious smile played on her lips when he did not respond to her question.

“Do you need my help approaching the person?” She offered. “Who is it?”

“Ahem… _well_ …” Trying to will himself to bravery, his luminous eyes finally slid to her and widened as he blushed. She had perched herself on her hands and knees, her arms pressing against her chest as if offering them to him, and he found it impossible to tear his gaze away.

“Alastor…” Charlie hummed. “My eyes are up here.” She laughed softly at how quickly his eyes snapped to hers, and she crawled slowly toward him. “Would you like to touch me, Alastor?”

Like he had been lost in the desert for days, his throat was suddenly painfully parched. Several times he opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again, and he imagined he must resemble a pathetic fish out of water. Deciding he could not trust his voice, a strange revelation really since for so long it had been one of his defining characteristics, he merely nodded. For a few moments she waited for him to initiate the touch he had indicated he desired, but when she realized the all-powerful Radio Demon was little more than a deer in headlights, she gave him a tender smile.

“You just tell me if I do anything you’re uncomfortable with, okay?” Tucking a strand of gold behind her ear, she waited until he nodded again.

Gracefully she dismounted the bed, moving to stand before him. Ruby eyes were mesmerized by her body, and her lips twitched at her deeply captive audience. Slowly, as not to alarm him, she tugged the tank top over her head, and could not help the giggle when she heard a loud pop and record scratch. Once free of the garment, she looked over at him only to see his eyes wide and transfixed on her now bare breasts, his claws fisted in her comforter. Reaching forward, she pried one hand away, holding it both of hers as she removed his glove, and placed it over her flesh.

“Is this okay, Alastor?” Despite her boldness, her cheeks had flushed deeply at the intimacy.

When his claws flexed around her, she gasped, motivating him to raise his gaze to her face. Her dark eyes were watching him, but as he massaged the supple mound in his hand, her lips parted to take in shuddering breaths.

“You are so soft.” He murmured, desire laying thick on his voice. “Do you…do you like it when I touch you like this, Charlie?”

“Y-Yes.” Finding the pebble of her nipple, he pinched it gently and he was rewarded with a high-pitched keen as her small hands touched his wrists.

Taking his other glove between his teeth, he made quick work of removing it and cupping her other breast. It was fascinating, how well they fit in his large palms, how sensitive she was, and how much he was enjoying himself. She let him explore her at his own pace, though, as he took in her quivering full lips, he was reminded of the agony of his tight trousers.

“Darling, would you mind terribly…I am not sure how to proceed.” Alastor wasn’t sure what exactly to ask for, only that he needed _her_.

Hypnotically, she fell to her knees in front of him, breaking free of his grasp, as her hands sought to free him from his pants. She gasped when he sprang free, her doe eyes wide as her fingers held him still, licking her lips hungrily. It was almost a shame he had never used such an impressive tool before, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain, not when he was so hot and throbbing in her hand. The princess reminded herself to go slow and take her time.

Groaning loudly at her touch, his antlers branched out in his arousal as his cock pulsated in her warm hand; this was so much better than any dream, and his crimson eyes lidded to watch her. Testing the waters, she gave a single pump with her fingers, then leaned over to give the tip a small lick. When he grunted and came all over her face, she blinked in surprise.

“…I’m terribly sorry…” He groaned, the hasty orgasm relieving some of the pressure but leaving him mostly unsatisfied and exceedingly embarrassed.

Using her discarded tank top, she wiped her face, then slipped out of her shorts as she stood. His dick ached as his eyes roamed over her completely nude figure; she was goddess and all he wanted to do was worship her. Though he was still completely clothed, she pushed him gently onto his back, climbing onto the bed to straddle his hips. He watched her closely, how the forbidden juncture of her legs spread to reveal rose-colored lips that glistened with moisture, determined to learn from this priceless experience to do more to please her next time. If there was a next time. He hoped there would be a next time.

She rubbed herself on the tip of his manhood, coating him in her juices, then lined him up with entrance. “Is this okay with you, Alastor?” She asked, her voice husky with lust. He must have resembled a bobble head with how furiously he nodded his head, causing her to giggle again.

The velvety warmth that enveloped him as she impaled herself was indescribable, the tight heat of her causing him to grip her hips and buck wantonly into her on reflex. Electricity shot up his spine from where he was joined with her, a delicious rush of sensation filling him from head to toe, the now recognizable feeling coiling in his belly building again. So _this_ is what the fuss was all about; he could definitely understand the appeal, especially when his partner was so beautiful and charming. Nothing compared to this, how the enchanting creature above him raised and lowered herself onto his body, her face and chest flushed from her own need, mewling needily for him, and he vowed to burn this memory into his brain.

Black painted nails reached to the front of her nether lips, spreading herself as she began to work her fingers on a small nub nestled there. Whatever it was, as soon as she touched it her back arched as she tossed her head, her inner walls constricting even more around him; he made a mental note to explore that part of her more carefully in the future.

The quiet of the morning gave way to her heated pants and whimpers commingling with his grunts and groans, the lewd snapping of their hips rounding out their lustful orchestra. Finally, the crescendo came, the little darling perched atop of screaming his name as her body closed on him painfully tight, his claws digging into the flesh of her hips as he released into her warmth, blood trickling down the side of his mouth from where he had bit his lip in ecstasy. Filling her was so much more gratifying than spilling unceremoniously into his sheets.

Bright rays of sunshine cascaded through the large windows of the bedroom, bright ruby eyes blinking open. Immediately, he shot up, aggravated to have had yet another wet dream. But when a muffled noise to his side startled him, he grinned to see his princess naked and shivering beside him. Slowly he laid back down, pleased when, in her slumber, she snuggled close to him. A loud snap of his fingers had his clothes laid neatly to the side, so he could join her unhindered, most satisfied to begin a new dream.

**Author's Note:**

> We just jumped RIGHT ON IN on this one. 🥵 This might have been a low hanging fruit, but I couldn’t resist. I’ve been wanting to write a Virgin!Alastor story for a while and though it definitely deserves to be explored a bit more, I thought it was fun to write for the prompt. Hope you enjoyed, my dears! 💕


End file.
